Not In A Million Years
by Cabenson82
Summary: Alex has a little surprise planned for Liv


**_So I wrote this a while ago for someone and from what I remember they really enjoyed so I hope you guys will too. Hope she doesn't mind me sharing it with you all. Enjoy and review._**

* * *

Liv left the precinct and headed home. This day had drug on for hours and all she wanted was to go home, grab a beer and cuddle up on the couch with Alex. They hadn't seen each other for more then a minute or two the whole day and Liv was feeling it. Alex kept her grounded and reminded her why she still did this job after so long. Just thinking of her made Liv drive a little faster to get home. Stopping at the bodega next to their apartment Liv grabbed a single rose and got on the elevator with a smile. Liv let herself into the apartment and called out for Alex as she hung her jacket up in the closet. Turning the corner she found Alex coming out of the kitchen and walked into her arms for a kiss. The kiss started off gentle and ended with Alex sucking on Liv's tongue as she rubbed the back of her head and neck.

Alex broke the kiss and hugged her tight "Hey sweetheart, long day huh?" Liv just nodded her head against Alex's neck and inhaled the scent that was just Alex. Alex stole another kiss and told Liv to go change into the outfit she had for her on their bed and wait in the bedroom till she called her out.

Liv kissed Alex again and walked down the short hall to their room as Alex went into the spare room and shut the door. Alex came out five minutes later dressed in her old cheer leading uniform, she still couldn't believe that it fit. Going to set a few things up in the livingroom she called Liv to come out. Liv was still smiling and shaking her head as she looked down at her college softball uniform and almost swallowed her tongue when she spotted Alex standing by the couch holding two ice cold bottles of beer. Alex still looked amazing in her uniform and Liv fell a little more in love with her. Vaulting over the couch Liv landed on the seat and pulled Alex down on her lap.

"I score the winning run and my prize is a cold beer and the head cheerleader? Best ball game ever!" Liv said chugging a third of the beer before pulling Alex in for a long kiss. Liv's tongue dipped into Alex' mouth causing her to moan and drag her nails down the back of Liv's head and rock her hips into her crotch. Alex groaned as she felt the surprise she left on the bed for Liv and was beyond excited she put it on. Liv's hands were roaming all over Alex back pushing her top up trying to get closer to her skin, she only lasted a few moments before she grabbed the hem in both hands and pulled the top up and off causing Alex' breasts to bounce at eye level. Hungrily Liv sucked the right one into her mouth while tugging the other with her fingers. Alex' head fell back and her nails dug into Liv's head holding her tight against her breast begging for more all the while rocking her hips harder against Liv. Liv switched breasts but she could feel Alex' hands working on the zipper of her pants and then sliding inside, she moaned against the nipple in her mouth at the feel of Alex' fingers sliding over her skin as she wrapped her fingers around her cock.

Alex pushed Liv back against the couch and looked her in the eyes as she started to stroke the thick cock that was pressed against her belly, slowly backing off Liv's lap to kneel infront of her, pulling Liv's pants down a little more to free the cock. Holding Liv's eyes with her own Alex leaned forward and sucked the tip into her mouth. Liv's eyes rolled back and her hips jerked up towards Alex burying it a little further into her hot wet mouth. Alex moaned and started to work her mouth up and down the rod in her mouth, Liv putting one hand on top of Alex' head and the other reaching down to tease her rock hard nipples. Alex teased Liv's cock a little more before letting it pop out of her mouth.

Alex stood up and pulled a blindfold from the back of her skirt and placed it over Liv's eyes. " I have a surprise for you, don't take this off till I tell you and no peaking" With that she was gone but was back on her knees infront of Liv in a matter of seconds. The long silky hair rubbing over her thighs as she took her cock was once again swallowed by Alex's talented mouth. Liv started rocking her hips going deeper and staying longer in Alex' mouth when she felt her breasts being played with. Something wasn't right. At that moment she felt a set of teeth clamp down on her ear at the same time her nipples were pinched hard. The blindfold was pulled from her eyes and when she looked down instead of her girlfriends ocean blue eyes staring back there were the brown eyes of her best friend smiling back at her as her mouth worked up and down on her cock. "Surprise baby" Alex said walking around the couch and dropping on her knees next to Abbie. Abbie pulled her mouth off of Liv's cock and started kissing Alex while they toyed with each others breasts.

Liv looked on as her girlfriend and best friend kissed. She wasn't really seeing this right? This was some sort of dream she was having. Letting her head fall back she blinked her eyes and when she looked back down she was shocked to see both girls sucking and stroking her cock. Their lips each on a side of her cock sucking up and down. Lips brushing against each others every now and then till one wound suck the cock into their mouths. Taking turnings deep throating it and letting it pop free. The sight was too much and Liv cried out as her body was rocked by her first orgasm. Abbie kept sucking her cock while Alex' head dropped a little lower. The feel of her tongue sliding between Liv's lips to lick up the sweet sticky release that was still pumping out of her. When Liv's body stopped jerking she looked up and saw Alex and Abbie once again kissing, their tongues licking and searching each others mouths. Liv almosts died when she realized the girls were passing her cum back and forth and licking it off each others faces.

Liv stood, pulled both girls to their feet and pulled them close. First she ravished Alex' mouth and then Abbie's tasting herself on both of their tongues. "Bedroom now, both of you" Alex and Abbie looked at each other and took off running towards the bedroom, their skirts bouncing up showing that neither girl was wearing any panties. When Liv walked in to the room both girls were laying on the bed smiling at her waiting for instructions. Liv tore off her jersey and walked over to the bed and pulled Alex up to her hands and knees and slammed her cock into her tight wet pussy. "Now be a good little cheerleading slut and eat Abbie's pussy." Both girls hurried to get into position. Abbie flat on her back with Alex' tongue flicking over her clit as two fingers pounded into her. Liv smiled as she watched her cock stroke in and out of her girlfriend at the same time Abbie was crying out begging Alex to fuck her harder. Alex hips were rocking back taking Liv as deep as she could, Liv started teasing her clit and Alex lost it, her body started to tighten so she shoved another finger deep into Abbie's pussy curling her fingers to rub her gspot wanting to send all three of them over the edge together. Abbie's cry was like a trigger. Her pussy tightened and she started cumming all over Alex' fingers and tongue. Alex body jerk back and she started to squirt all over Liv's cock, feeling the sticky cum sliding down her thighs. Liv's head fell back as she held herself deep inside Alex as her own orgasm rocked her. When her legs couldn't hold her up any longer she fell on top of Alex causing Alex to fall onto Abbies belly. The girls laid like that till they could move again.

Finally they all rolled off of each other and laid with Liv in the middle and Alex and Abbie each cuddled up to her sides drawling on her belly with their fingers. "Holy fuck! Was this for real?" Liv asked kissing Alex and pulling Abbie close.

"I knew you had a really bad day at work today and Abbie and I have been talking about making one of your fantasies come true and here we are champ" Alex said rubbing against Liv's leg. "Yeah we figured that you'd been a good girl this year" Abbie teased reaching down to stroke Liv's cock. "Now I think its my turn for a ride Benson"

Liv flipped Abbie over onto her knees and kneeled behind her as Alex laid down infront of her with legs spread wide. "Never in a million years did I think I'd be fucking my girlfriend AND my bestfriend"


End file.
